Ouch
by Miharu Ch
Summary: Es que Clyde es único. ¡Cryde!


¡Woohoo!

Si algo amaba, era el divertirse con sus amigos. Definitivamente. Es decir, comida, risas, y estupideces de lo más graciosas casi aseguradas.

Podían pasar horas hablando de cosas completamente encarecidas de sentido, pero aún así, "la pasaban genial."

Pero claro que, depende que amigo escoja para matar el tiempo, y sobre todo el si estaban acompañados o no.

–¡Ábreme! – Gritó un animoso un castaño al pie de la residencia de los Tucker. –¡Craaaig!

Quizás Tucker sea considerado para la mayoría, no la mejor opción para pasar el rato. Y mucho menos si lo buscas cuando seguramente está enfrascado en su programa favorito, ese Red Racer.

Pero para Clyde, su mejor amigo y "bro" era la persona más divertida que conocía.

_Sobre todo cuando se enoja. _

Y si por algo era reconocido, es que era persistente hasta llegar a lo molesto. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta esperando que si al menos el chico del chullo no le hacía caso, alguien allí adentro lo haga. –¡Le daré de comer tacos a Stripes si no abres, Craaaig!.

Claro que era una estúpida forma de llamar su atención, pero a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió.

–No podrías ni aunque quisieras.–Respondió el chico de cabellos azabaches con una expresión de "sólo te abro para que no destruyas la puerta". Si es que existe una expresión así, claro.

–¡No retes a Clyde Donovan!

Como siempre, se introdujo en la casa sin permisos ni nada, como si fuera la suya propia. Sólo le tomó un instante notar que no había nadie más, pues los padres solían estar en la cocina /visible desde su actual ubicación/ y Ruby solía bajar corriendo a saludarlo. Porque oh sí, esa adorable niña lo amaba.

O eso creía él.

–¿Solo en casa?

Buscó a Craig con la mirada y lo encontró ya tendido en su cómodo sofá. Se veía más perezoso de lo normal. Tanto que incluso no se tomó la molestia de articular palabra alguna y respondió sus otras interrogantes con gruñidos.

La programación de mañana debía ser lo suficientemente entretenida como para captar su atención al instante. Clyde se acercó curioso y tomó asiento a su lado.

O mas bien levantó las piernas de Craig para poder entrar.

–Estás pesado.

–No me hagas hablar de pesos, Clyde.

Claro, ahí si respondía.

Y... sí, estaba viendo Red Racer. Clyde arqueó las cejas con inconformidad. ¿Es en serio? Pronto se abalanzó sobre Craig para tomar el mando del control remoto.

–Yo te enseñaré de televisión. –Apretó botones al azar y fue cambiando canales. Obviamente Craig se sorprendió y no tardó incorporarse ligeramente para luchar por recuperar el aparato.

–No jodas, ¡iba interesante! –Estiró los brazos, uno buscando el control, y su mano libre atrapó una de las mejillas de Clyde para pellizcarla. Infantil, pero funcionaba. Demás sabía que Clyde era un tremendo sensiblucho y enseguida se rendiría.

–¡Esto es jugar sucio, Craig! –dijo, casi innentendible por obvias razones. ¿Mencionamos que Clyde ganó un poquito de resistencia con la costumbre?. Estiró el brazo que mantenía seguro al control remoto entre los dedos. Su mejilla estaba sufriendo, pero lo valía al considerar la pequeña lucha algo graciosa.

Craig suspiró y se calmó, Clyde bajó la guardia, y enseguida el primero aprovechó de contraatacar. Solo que en esta vez no midió fuerzas y los dos terminaron cayendo al suelo.

Muy bien, y este era el momento en el que Clyde se reía como idiota por la posición en la que siempre terminaban.

Pero la risa nunca llegó.

Craig abrió más los ojos al ver que pasaba. Clyde estaba inconsciente.

Menudo golpe se metió.

* * *

><p>Diez o quince minutos después, la luz regresó. Para Clyde claro. Pero estaba tan anonadado aún que mucho le costaba distinguir si estaba soñando todavía.<p>

Su mirada viajó con pereza del suelo hasta el hombro en que el se apoyaba. Notó como ahora estaba sentado en el sofá nuevamente, pero esta vez tenía medio cuerpo apoyado en la persona a su lado. Era Craig, conocía su aroma.

Pero no le digan.

–Hey, ¿Craig? – Oía su propia voz tan baja que le preocupó.

– Aquí estoy.

Escuchaba las páginas de algún libro avanzar.

–¿Estás molesto?

– ¿Tú que crees? – Era su respuesta habitual, solo que en esta ocasión lo dijo... ¿aliviado? Sí, estaba seguro que era eso.

Entonces,

no era habitual.

Por ende,

posiblemente sea un sueño.

– Craig.

–¿Qué?

– Me gustas.

Sí... , se sentía bien decirlo. Pero le costó hacerlo, incluso creyendo que era un sueño más.

–No dije nada. – Agregó con un deje de gracia, antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

Para suerte de Craig, no pudo verlo en ese momento. Porque la expresión deforme y el rostro enrojecido que ganó con esa frase no tenía precio.

Clyde se durmió ni bien recuperó la consciencia tras desmayarse. Menudo chico.

Craig únicamente subió la mano del brazo libre y se cubrió el rostro.

– _Y tú a mí, idiota._

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Quizás (?). shot/ No estabas soñando Clyde lol

¡Otro Cryde! No pude evitarlo ;_; no tengo sueño, hice esto en una hora, piedaaaad! Ámenme y dedíquenme un Cryde o un **Stolovan** (?) … ← debo escribir de esos dos ._.

Saludos!


End file.
